1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power receptacles, and, more particularly, to electrical receptacle assemblies with multiple outlet possibilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many applications, electrical receptacles are needed to receive and distribute power. They are required in permanent locations such as walls in fixed structures, as well as temporary locations such as modular office furniture. Many types of receptacles are required according to the needs of users. Some receptacles, for example, include distribution of power for computers, telephones, and corded appliance, etc. The electrical receptacles also are required in places that are convenient for the user, and may need to be re-located.
It is known in the art to have electrical receptacles that are attached to supporting surfaces via fasteners, typically screws. It is also known in the art to permanently attach electrical receptacles to supporting surfaces. It is further known in the art to require access to the electrical outlets of electrical receptacles at times, and also to not have access to the electrical outlets at other times.
Depending upon the types of electrical receptacles and the applications in which they are used, various problems can be encountered. One problem is with the varying thicknesses of supporting surfaces for the receptacles that may be encountered. Multiple mounting arrangements may then be required in those circumstances.
Another problem that can be encountered is that the electrical outlets of receptacles may be intentionally or unintentionally displaced from an exposed state to an unexposed state.
A further problem that can be encountered is the inability to easily install the electrical receptacle and remove it at a later time, and further to use the same receptacle in a different location.
What is needed in the art is an electrical power receptacle that can be used on varying thicknesses of supporting surfaces.